Legend of Panem
by Olive Monster
Summary: When all was prosperous for the country of Panem, the hope of the Capitol was all but obliterated and the heir of the Capitol was taken with it. Now known as Katniss Everdeen of District 12, she is unknowingly being tracked down by the one and only Marvel Hinderson. I DON'T OWN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, ADOPTED FROM MELODY THORN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello avid fanfiction readers! So you've found my story... well I have a surprise for you! The first two chapters ARE NOT MINE and I adopted this story from Melody Thorn. Please do not report me as she willingly gave me this story and if you don't believe me, go and send her a message. I hope that I don't drag this story down and that my writing capabilities are as high of standard as Melody Thorn's. I have changed a few of the things but it is mainly the same story line.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Most fairytale stories usually start off with once upon a time. This story however was not once upon a time because this statement refers to something being in the long ago past. This story, although you may refer it back to fairytale has been altered to fit the future world. Now how far into the future I don't actually know, but anyway, let us begin.

Far off into the future of Planet Earth and across the Atlantic Ocean from the UK, there are a few country's that at the moment we refer to as North America. But in this story, these country's are known as Panem. Panem is the new, powerful country that was split up into 13 districts and 1 Capitol. However, after the rebellion of the districts known as the Dark Days, the 13th district was destroyed and everyone had to be restricted in supplies. The Capitol became more powerful and higher in fashion sense according to them. They grew closer to certain districts and ignored the constant pleas from the outlying districts that live way below the poverty line. But the Capitol kept growing both in population and technology. Its technological advances killed cancer and heal wounds in seconds and these could never have been created any earlier. In main terms, Panem was a successful thriving country.

That was until President Coriolanus Snow was voted into power. He was a considerate man who put the outlying districts out of their misery and suffering, (I know that in THG, Snow was evil, but this is Fanfiction people and in this story, I want Snow to be a good guy!), by sending in money and food and medicine supplies. When that happened, there was a slight disturbance from the people of the Capitol, but when Snow assured them that it was to stop the Dark Days from recurring, everyone seemed to settle down.

It was 2 years after Snow had come to power when he married Esmeralda Livingston. It declared a National holiday and the whole affair was beautiful. Among the guests was no other than Lord Hinderson of District 1 and his wife. The two families had grown closer over time and this was to be the arrangement that would sum it all up. President Snow proposed that if they were to have children, then they should be married, and naturally, Lord Hinderson and his wife agreed due to the wealth of the President and their social status would move up drastically. It was human nature to them to want to move up in society, to achieve something in their lives.

About a year after this arrangement, Lord and Lady Hinderson were graced with son. His name was Marvel Jack Hinderson, heir to the Hinderson Fortune. This news reached the President and his wife first. Now all they needed was for the President's wife to have a girl. Esmeralda tried so hard to get pregnant, but it seemed like a waste of time.

One weekend while they were traveling through the districts someone had snuck a newborn infant into the train. She couldn't have been more than 1 day old. So of course they took her in and raised her as their own. She had liquid grey eyes that shone like molten silver but there was still the fury of fire behind her innocent eyes. From the day they brought her home her hair was already a dark mocha colour. She was a perfect heir to Panem. She was named Katniss Grace Snow, the heir to Panem. Most of Panem rejoiced over the birth, but one district remained true to their rebellious ways. District 12, the mining district and the poorest still by far, had always been a rebellious threat to the Capitol.

One family in particular in District 12, the Everdeen Family, were extremely close to the rebel's ways. Some say that their ancestors were actually from District 13, but during the dark days the escaped to District 12. They were also said to have brought many other families to District 12. However, because they weren't part of the main district leading the rebellion, they weren't executed and their district was not destroyed. They were, however, given the poorest jobs in the district as punishment.

Whilst the men worked in the mines and with the lowest pay, the women worked as either domestic servants or keeping the house tidy. They believed as a family that the Capitol had too many privileges and the 2 districts closest to the Capitol, Districts 1 and 2 also had too many luxuries and privileges. If the dark days were to happen again, they would be the three things that they would aim to bring down. But just to weaken the Capitol's hopes of survival, a most devious plan was devised between the family and some others that remained true to the ways of the rebellious dark days.

About a year later, the plan was put into action. It was a simple yet positively devious plan that could turn the whole country out of whack. Many questions had been raised whilst planning the scheme. What was the Capitol's weak spot or most prized treasure was one that came up frequently. It was the 8th of May when they all knew and decided on what the weak spot of the great and powerful capitol was. It's future. And by that, I mean it's future ruler, Katniss Grace Snow. To make it even more heartbreaking for the Capitol, she wouldn't die but would be taken into somewhere she would never be looked for.

It was the day of Katniss' _birth_ and after being cooed at for about 2 hours, Katniss Grace Snow as put to bed. About 5 minutes after, the warning bells rang out for intruders had entered and Esmeralda ran to her daughter's room only to find her cot empty. Breaking down in tears for her now lost daughter, Esmeralda found her husband and all the other guests panicking in the grand gold ballroom. She stepped nervously onto the stage to break the news.

"I'm afraid that Panem has l..l..LOST ITS HEIR. Katniss has gone! STOLEN in 5 minutes." And with that, she collapsed. Peacekeepers, Avoxes and guests alike ran to her aid. But Coriolanus stood their quaking. His daughter. His sunshine. The only heir to Panem had been taken away. This only caused him to become angry. He knew exactly who had done this dreadful deed and who was to be punished most severely. District 12, the Everdeen family in particular, would pay for their crime...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS CHAPTER OR THE PREVIOUS ONE**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 17 years later in District 12; Katniss Grace Snow was raised to be Katniss Everdeen. She had flourished into a rose in full bloom throughout the seasons. She also had a supposed younger sister, Primrose, who was 14 and knew nothing about the fact that she was kidnapped. The only people to know about Katniss's real identity were her supposed mother and her father who had unfortunately deceased in a mining accident 7 years prior to this story. Her supposed grandparents died before the kidnapping took place.

Eliza Everdeen was too afraid to tell Katniss that she wasn't her true mother so instead; she locked her away in a small cottage in secluded area in the forest. Her mother taught her to write and how read. She was a fast learner. Katniss wanted to see the world though as a younger child; to leave her sanctuary/ prison cell and explore places beyond the woods. Her mother had told her there was nothing beyond the forest, but when Katniss's pleas to leave became more persistent, Eliza had only one option. That was to get her someone from the town to tell her about District 12. Within the fortnight, Katniss had found a new best friend in Annie Cresta, who told her that there wasn't much to District 12 but in other districts, maybe. Life passed slowly for Katniss, Prim and Annie, but both Prim and Annie knew there was something about Katniss that was familiar.

Meanwhile, Marvel Hinderson, the only son of Lord and Lady Hinderson was trained in District 2 for most of his life. He was respected in Districts 1 and 2 due to his closeness to the President and the Capitol. District 2, due its Peacekeeper training facilities was perfect for Marvel for when he went on his search for Katniss as he had vowed to when he was just 6 years old. He had always put his family and its welfare first. When he was told of his arrangement he declared that he were trained in the finest facilities Panem had to offer. So naturally, he had attended the academy in District 2. He made a quick friend with Finnick Odair who was the mayor of District 4's son. Although he was a quiet guy in training, he could be the loudest of loud mouths in his dorm. He was very talented with a trident and net, being from district 4 ad its advantages. The Capitol also named him the districts most handsome boy a few years back. But no one dared to compare him better than Cato Smith, the strongest man at the academy since its opening day. He was very talented at many weapons and hand to hand combat. His speciality was with swords, throwing knives, basically anything with a blade on it. He was well built with ashy blonde hair, royal blue eyes and stood well over 6 foot 5 high. Once Cato learnt of Marvel's quest, he asked to be in an alliance with him and naturally, Marvel needed as much help as he could get but he also didn't want to overdo it.

So he accepted Cato and requested that Finnick came with them as well. When assured it was for the best out of the two of them because Finnick would keep them entertained, Cato agreed as well that is was for the best if Finnick came with them. Their group was finalised, exams passed with flying colours and they were wished well on their way to find Katniss Grace Snow.

Now district 12 wasn't entirely rebellious. The baker's Son Peeta Mellark was familiar with the disappearance of Katniss Grace Snow 17 years back as the recognition and symbol for her return was shown every year, a MockingJay in flight clutching an arrow in its feet. He had seen digitally altered images as to what she might look like today, but no one saw anyone who looked like that. Plus it was compulsory that Katniss's Disappearance was spoken about every week at school assemblies and a candle was lit in her honour and in the hope that she would return and lead Panem in a light like her father and mother before her. There were only two possible people that could he could ask about the missing girl: His father and Ms Eliza Everdeen. The only problem was that Ms Everdeen was only seen at Twilight doing minimal tasks here and there. She had a daughter, Primrose, but she refused to believe her family was involved. And his father said that it was very unlikely that the President's daughter would be hidden in district 12. As Peeta walked through the town square, he saw a headline that caught his immediate attention.

**MARVEL HINDERSON OF DISTRICT 1 TO SEARCH FOR OUR HEIR!**

Keen to read on, Peeta picked up, and bought the newspaper.

**Marvel Hinderson, son of Lord and Lady Hinderson, has departed from District 2's training facility to start a supposed quest for our long lost heir, Katniss Grace Snow. He will commence his search in District 2 and search every district until he finds the 'girl of his dreams'. He also rumored to have permission from our beloved president Snow to go to abandoned District 13 to look for her. Will he succeed in his quest? It is a well known fact here in district 2 that he also has 2 allies, Cato Smith, the best trainee the academy has had in a long time, and Finnick Odair who was voted the most handsome man in Panem 4 times in a row and still is considered to be so today. Read more on page 5 for details.**

It struck him there and then. He needed allies, and fast...


End file.
